


Mind and Body

by SrtaGreenhouse



Series: The Queen of Solaria [7]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fae Magic, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaGreenhouse/pseuds/SrtaGreenhouse
Summary: Request: Would you be able and/or willing to do a soulmate au with Luna/Farah? Set during or after season 1? Maybe with some mentorly or motherly interactions between Bloom and Farah or Stella and Luna.
Relationships: Bloom & Farah Dowling, Farah Dowling & Stella, Farah Dowling/Luna of Solaria, Luna & Stella
Series: The Queen of Solaria [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177595
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Mind and Body

**Author's Note:**

> For @mountainmemories on Tumblr.  
> Hope this is what you wanted. ♥☺
> 
> If you have any request you can find me at @inlovewithfairies on tumblr or leave a comment.  
> Feel free to let me know what you think :)

“Bloom!” Farah ran as the girl fell to the floor, the fire around her going out with a flick of her hand. She reached for the redhead and found her laughing hysterically, she breathed out with relief and helped the girl up. Bloom tried to drown her laughter but couldn’t, she stared into Farah’s eyes. Farah looked at her threateningly but she was smiling.

“I’m sorry” She had tried flying higher and fell to the floor twirling around, her back ached but she had flown. “But did you see how high I was?” Bloom grinned and swung her arms around.

“Indeed I did! You are progressing amazing. I’m proud of you” She smiled at Bloom, the girl smiled brightly. She jumped to Farah and held her close, the older’s fae breath leaving her lungs as Bloom crashed against her, she huffed and patted the girl’s back. Bloom moved away after a few seconds.

“Thanks.” Farah noticed how her mood changed and the smile washed away a little, she got trapped inside her mind and Farah gently pushed her out. She questioned her with her eyes carefully, reaching down for the girl before her. “No one had said they were proud of me before” Farah’s heart broke and she opened her arms, Bloom embracing her again. 

“Well, then you better remember that I’m really proud of you.” Farah felt Bloom smile slightly again and held the older woman closer.

Farah felt anger wash over her and she tensed, her head stinged and she felt an outburst of energy, Bloom moved away as she felt Farah’s behaviour change. Farah breathed in and out deeply, caressing her shoulder in a comforting way, Bloomed stared at her in confusion.

“Are you okay, Miss Dowling?” She approached her carefully and saw how one of the woman’s eyes shone golden. Farah came back to herself when Bloom touched her shoulder, she stared at the scared fairy before her and her eye got back to amber. 

“Yes, sorry, Bloom. I think we must go back to the school.” Bloom looked at her with worry.

“What happened? Your eye was shining gold instead of white.” 

“It seems like Luna is mad at someone” Farah whispered and regretted saying it in an instant. 

“Luna as in Queen Luna? How can you know what she is feeling? Do your powers allow you to feel everybody’s emotions like Musa?” They walked to the school a little faster and Farah’s head stinged again.

“My powers do allow me to feel what other people feel, but unlike Musa, I do it willingly” She explained.

“How could you feel Queen Luna’s emotions so far away? Don’t you need to be close to the person-”

“Not always. She is my soulmate” Bloom gasped and Farah hid a smile. Farah let her nails trace over her arm and felt soothing emotions reach her back, fast replaced by anger once again.

“She can feel what you are doing?” Bloom followed the motion in awe.

“Yes, I can feel her mind and she can feel my body” Farah smiled tight lipped as they reached Alfea’s door. “You should rest, drink lots of water and maybe eat some chocolate” They parted ways once inside the school and Farah rushed upstairs to a classroom. She crashed through the door and found Luna staring at her daughter, the blonde girl seemed scared and her eyes were unfocused, pressed against a wall. Farah reached for Luna and stood between her and Stella, Luna’s golden eyes turned to her and Farah’s eyes shone dangerously. Behind her Stella sobbed and Farah’s head roared with Luna’s anger.

“Luna” Farah’s face was close to hers “Let her go” Luna’s eyes focused on hers and got back to blue. Farah turned to Stella in an instant and the girl stared at her with fear, not of her but of her mother. “Go. Now.” Stella rushed past them and to the door.

“Thanks” she was gone and Farah changed her focus to Luna.

“She is weak” The woman before tried to excuse herself and Farah could barely hold back her anger.

“She is a kid, Luna!”

“She is a heir!” Luna’s eyes snapped away from Farah’s and she moved away from her touch. “She can’t be weak!” Farah’s head was flooded with second hand worry. Luna broke, collapsing against a chair, her mind barriers let Farah in. Farah could see the sheer panic of the girl being a Queen, her being used and manipulated, dragged into danger. “I don’t want her to get hurt” Farah walked to Luna and crouched down next to her. 

“You are hurting her now” Luna looked down at her and a tear spilled from her eye. “This is not the way, Luna. The girl is terrified of you.” Luna stared blankly at her and nodded. Farah cleaned the tear and stood up, pressing Luna against her stomach, holding her in a hug, soothing her. “She needs you to be her mother, not her queen” Luna hugged Farah closer by the waist and pressed her head against her. 

Farah watched as Bloom and Stella practiced together, Stella disappeared out of thin air and Bloom shrieked as she was poked in the ribs. She transformed and stood a couple meters away from the floor, trying to find Stella. Farah turned around when she felt someone approach and heard Stella’s held back giggle.

“Good try” she held Stella’s hand a second before she touched her shoulder, smirking as the girl appeared before her eyes.

“How did you do that? Could you see me?” Stella frowned.

“I was your mother’s roommate, do you have an idea how many times she tried pranking me?” Farah’s smile spilled into her words and Stella raised an eyebrow, Farah felt sorry that the girl had never met the woman as something else than the Queen, but they were working on it. Bloom called out for Stella and the girl got invisible again with a smirk. 

That night Farah was patrolling around Alfea when she felt someone hold her hand, her fingers closed around a well known hand and she smiled to the thin air around her. 

“She is progressing a lot” Farah felt the guilt on Luna “She tried to scare me today. She is more like you than either of you think” Luna chuckled and showed herself to Farah, they walked in silence for a while. 

“Do you think she’ll ever forgive me?” The smile was gone from her voice and Farah held tightly onto her hand. 

“She needs time and you need to show her you are more than just The Queen.” Luna had apologized profusely to Stella, explaining what she felt, saying that she was worried for her, the girl had heard but she still hadn’t accepted the apology, maybe she never would, and she had every reason not to do it, neither of them could blame her. 

In the suite’s common room, the Winx laid around the sofas talking, Bloom who was hanging head down on the sofa spoke softly.

“Miss Dowling said something the other day” The girls looked at her “It was about soulmates, she said she could feel hers’ mind and that her soulmate could feel her body. Isn’t it wonderful? Imagine being connected with someone so deeply” she daydreamed and laid back on the sofa. 

“Soulmates are rare” spoke Aisha gnawing on a cookie “How did you find out?” Bloom nibbled at her lower lip and turned to Stella, the girl stared at her with confusion. 

“She said that Queen Luna was angry” 

“Mind fairies can feel emotions” shrugged Musa.

“Even when they are three blocks away?” 

“Well, Headmistress Dowling is really powerful” Pointed out Aisha.

Stella’s mind roamed around “Are you saying that Aunt Farah’s soulmate is Queen Luna? That’s so cool” Spoke Terra excited.

Stella turned to Bloom, remembering their conversation “And they were roommates” 

A general shrike sounded in the suite and the girls chanted together

“Oh my god, they were roommates”

Farah and Luna turned to the sound as they passed by the Winx’s door, Farah doubted for a second but then lit the screen of her phone, it was 2AM on Wednesday. She turned to Luna and the woman got invisible again, Farah knocked on the door and the voices inside shushed each other. 

“It’s 2AM, Ladies. Go to bed” she said to the door. She did not wait for an answer but saw how the light that shone under the door disappeared. Luna tugged at her hand and pulled her away, turning visible once again. 

“Remember when we were like that? Young and-”

“Free?” Interrupted Farah with a laugh.

“Well maybe not free, but responsibilities were less back then” Farah hummed and Luna turned to her, grabbing her by her coat laps and pulling her after her. Luna’s back hit against the rock wall and she pulled Farah down to her. “We used to have fun” Whispered Luna against Farah’s lips.

“Then you became Queen and married a guy” Luna bit Farah’s lower lip and her eyes flashed dangerously.

“We always knew that would happen” 

“Still-”

“I’m here now, are you going to do something about it or you’ll-” Farah pressed her further against the wall and her lips drowned the words. 

“Oh my god!” Farah moved away from Luna and turned around to the Winx exasperated.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed, girls?” She stared at them. 

“We wanted to ask you about soulmates” answered Bloom and Luna looked up to Farah, amusement clear in her face. Farah frowned at the girls “Yeah, tomorrow, sorry” they scurried away and Farah turned to Luna.

“You are enjoying this way too much and I have no idea why” she heard the door close and grabbed Luna’s chin, turning her head upwards until their eyes met.

“We used to be better at sneaking” Luna reached upwards and closed the gap, smiling into the kiss.


End file.
